Latching mechanisms can be used to connect two objects together under circumstances where the two objects can be selectively separated. Convenient operation of the latching mechanism will enhance the use thereof, particularly where the latching mechanism can be released easily and with minimal effort. For example, it would be desirable for a latching mechanism to be operable to connect two objects simply by pushing the two objects together, while separation of the two objects would be effected simply by pressing a button and pulling the two objects apart.
Such a latching mechanism can have utilization for connecting a key ring to a key fob with the latching mechanism interconnecting the key ring and the key fob. Such a latching mechanism could also be used to latch a door against a frame, such as a cabinet door as an example. Other examples include applications in aviation, boating, recreational vehicles, and automotive vehicles. This need for a latching mechanism that easily connect two objects together without even requiring the pressing of a button can be used in substantially any mechanical application. This latching mechanism can also be used to connect a bottom member of a bottle with an expandable plunger to be operated within the bottle to dispense product therefrom.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a latching mechanism that can be adapted for use in a number of applications where the release of two objects from one another can be affected by the pressing of a release button.